The Biochemistry Core provides all essential resources for purification and expression of proteins and nucleic acids, and instrumentation and expertise for quantitative analysis of intermolecular interactions, including protein-protein and protein-RNA interactions. In addition, the Biochemistry Core specializes in structure determination of RNA-protein complexes using X-ray and NMR spectroscopy.